Naruto: Magma Fox
by Rigbutter96
Summary: Naruto has Akanu sealed in him. Because of a deal made, he gains the power of the Magu Magu no Mi as a new Bloodline! Naruto Kurotsuchi x Hana x Temari x Karui x Shizuka! Akainu x Mei Terumi! Nauto nowfights in the name of the Absolute and True Justice of the world!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Got a story I was inspired to write by another fic by another author. In this fic, Naruto will be empowered by one of my most favorite admirals in One Piece: Admiral Akainu. I greatly enjoy Puppy-Chan! Naruto will be a sadistic bastard and have a strong sense of "absolute justice." It takes place in the Month before the Chunin exam finals. Naruto will be at Kage level in the Exams and this will be a … Naruto x Kurotsuchi x Hana x Temari x Karui and Akainu x Mei! Come on, Lava spitter and a Magma thrower! They were made for each other! Akainu like waffles too. I just know he does! SHUT UP EVIL VOICES IN MY HEAD!**

-Chapter 1-

Naruto was pissed! His sensei had the nerve to give him the closet pervert as a teacher! Then, the old one tried to teach him and threw him off a fucking cliff! He closed his eyes and soon found himself not falling but in his mindscape. Looking around, he made his way to the giant cage in the room.

A giant set of eyes looked down at him as he looked up. Finally he spoke," Sup, Kyuubi."

With a sweat drop, the bijuu said," My name isn't Kyuubi, its Akainu. Now, boy, why are you here?"

"The old pervert threw me down a fucking cliff. We're gonna die."

Akainu sighed and his appearance changed. He was now a fifteen feet tall man, wearing a red suit with a white coat over his shoulders with the kanji for justice on the back. On his head he had a cap with the word MARINE on it. "No we're not. I am going to save us."

"How?"

"Take half the seal off, and I can appear in your world with most of my power still here. Also, it will give you my abilities, the power of the Magu Magu no Mi. It would turn into a "Kekkai Genkai" as they are called here. You will have the power of Magma at your disposal! Now, what do you say?" The imposing form of Akainu asked.

Naruto thought about it. With the new power he could easily beat, maybe even kill, Neji. He smirked and gave his reply," Fuck yes."

With that, Naruto ripped half the seal off. Then all went black.

-One Month later-

Sarutobi sighed as he didn't see his favorite blonde genin. He was worried. He hadn't seen the boy in the entire month of training. With a sigh, The Old Hokage looked at his guests: A, the Raikage, Onoki, the Tsuchikage, Mei the Mizukage, and the Kazekage, secretly Orochimaru. Standing he roared," LET THE CHUNIN EXAMS BEGIN!"

The proctor, Genma, said," Will Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji come down."

The Hyuuga smirked arrogantly, seeing his opponent wasn't there." Proctor you might as well call it. He appears to much of a coward to fight me."

Then a large shadow appeared over the stadium. A large object crashed into the arena, shaking it. As the dust cleared two figures were seen. The smaller figure stood at 6'0", wearing a red suit, white coat with the kanji for "Absolute Justice" on the back, and a cap that said MARINE on it. The bigger figure stood at an intimidating 15'0". he wore the same thing the smaller, blonde, figure wore. They were Vice-Admiral Naruto Uzumaki and Admiral Akainu. Looking around with a menacing smirk, Naruto said," Well, well, well, what have we here? A scared little Hyuuga bug. Say, Akainu-Sensei, wasn't I supposed to fight a strong Hyuuga, not this, pathetic, one?"

Akainu smirked," Yes. All I see, my boy, is a pathetic weakling. Teach him what happens when you mess with the Hounds of the World Government can do."

With that, Akainu leaped to the Kage booth. Sarutobi looked at the large, imposing man and spoke," Who are you? How do you know Naruto?"

"My name is Admiral Akainu. Naruto is a long lined relative of mine. I came here to see him and help him activate his bloodline." The fire dog lied.

"Well then, let the match begin!"

-Arena Floor-

When the Hokage said those words, Neji charged, thinking he was going to win against his imposing foe. What he got was a backhand by Naruto. The blonde taunted the downed Hyuuga," Is this the best you've got? I was expecting more."

Infuriated, neji charged again, ignoring the blonde that shouted "Tekkai". As Neji striked, he felt as if his entire arm broke. Staggering back, Neji held his arm," What was that?"

"That, Bug, is called Tekkai, or Iron Mass. What it does is harden my body to the point that it is nearly impossible to hurt. I would call it, my ultimate defense. Nothing short of a Bijuudama is going to defeat the technique."

-Kage Booth-

Akainu, who had found himself a chair his size, smirked and said," Oh that poor, poor bug. My student is going to mutilate the poor thing."

"Why do you say that?" A asked curios.

"Because, Tekkai doesn't just do that. If activated at the right time, it weighs down the body. Say if he throws a punch, then activates Tekkai, his punch will have up to 10,000 pounds." Was his answer.

Orochimaru's eyes bugged out. If he could learn this technique with his speed, he could be unstoppable!

-Arena-

Naruto was having a good time. His opponent was weak, and he was strong. That was the only True Justice here.

Neji stood, beaten to a bloody pulp," How could you be this strong? HOW? FATE DECLARED ME THE WINNER!" he was in near histerics.

"Because, I am Vice-Admiral Uzumaki Naruto, heir to Admiral Akainu, bane of the scum of the world! I AM THE ABSOLUTE AND TRUE JUSTICE OF THE WORLD! IF YOU ARE STRONG, YOU LIVE, IF YOU ARE WEAK, THEN YOU WILL DIE!" Naruto roared the last part, activating his Magu Magu no Mi.

And shocking two people in the arena.

-Kage booth-

Kurotsuchi and Mei screamed at the same time," HE CAN DO YOTON?"

Akainu laughed," No. That isn't lava. Its magma. He is a walking volcano. I have the same abilities, and let me tell you, with it you could turn an entire shinobi village to the ground. The user of the Magu magu no Mi is, essentially, unstoppable. He has the power of a volcano, and the strength of a Admiral."\

"What is an Admiral?" Onoki asked.

"An Admiral is the highest rank a Marine can get. It is an honor reserved for only the most powerful warriors. Currently, thoug, the boy is only a Vice-Admiral, one step below and Admiral."

"So the boy, how powerful is he now?" Asked the 'Kazekage'.

"The brat is as powerful as one Kage. If trained to his full potential, he could easily take on all-five Kages."

All the Kages, and Orochimaru had different thoughts.

'_I might be able to lure him away to Iwa if I do this right.'_ Onoki thought.

'_Hubba Hubba, I think I might be in love. But, what is this Absolute and True Justice he's talking about?" _Kurotsuchi thought, seeing how he was using his magma to burn Neji.

'_Oooh, this man, Akainu, sound very interesting. I may "visit" him in the future. If I play m cards right, I could get a powerful new husband!_' Mei thought, picturing a wedding between the two.

-Arena-

Neji lay, broken. He had been beaten. Badly. He was covered in second and third degree burns, and had a hole in his stomach. However he was unconscious, so he didn't feel the pain he knew he was in.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Vice-Admiral Uzumaki Naruto!" The blonde said, a tic mark on his head.

"Sorry. Winner, Vice-Admiral Uzumaki Naruto!"

**AN: And boom goes the dynamite mother fucker! Tosh.O is on. So, yeah, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: New chapter time. Joy. No joke today. Kinda ran out of them and waffles. I hate my life.**

-Chapter 2-

Naruto sat in the fighters box, smirking as Temari blushed at his muscled frame. He watched as the cross dresser (Kankuro: ITS GODDAMN WAR PAINT!) forfeited. He looked at Temari and nodded as he spoke.

"I personally find a strong woman sexy. Especially ones who can end a fight fast and effectively. And Shikimaru, if you don't fight, I will sick my summons on you."

Shikimaru cursed the blonde as he was trying to slink away in the shadows.

When he got down to the arena, Naruto used soru to the Kage booth.

He appeared in front of Akainu and saluted.

"At ease, Vice-Admiral. A commendable performance. However, you played too much. Next time, crush your opponent with no mercy."

"Yessir Admiral."

Sarutobi spoke up," Naruto, where were you this month?"

"Training old man. Akainu-Sensei is a slave driver when it come to his techniques."

At that moment a Jonin showed up." Hokage-Sama, the Uchiha hasn't shown up. What do we do?"

Naruto said," Simple. Disqualification. He should know that shinobi need to be prompt."

"I agree, Sasuke Uchiha is disqualified." Hiruzen roared.

"Next match, Vice-Admiral Uzumaki vs. Sabaku no Gaara. Please come down." Naruto turned his head slightly, seeing Akainu nod, he used soru to appear in the arena.

"Ready Figh-"

"I'm sorry, are we late?" Came th voice of Kakashi. He and Sasuke appeared before the crowd, who all

yeled for them to get out of the arena.

"Yep. And now you are interrupting Vice-Admiral Uzumaki and Sabaku no Gaara's match."

Sasuke was livid and turned to Naruto, only to piss himself at the amount of bloodlust the blonde giant was giving off." Leave, bug. I have no patience for a weak fool such as you."

Kakashi grabbed Sasuke and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Ready? Fight!"

Gaara wasted no time and launched his sand at the Magu Magu no Mi using blonde. Naruto simple cocked his fist back and launched a magma ball at it, turning it to glass and stone. Using soru and tekkai, Naruto punched Gaara in the face, knocking him out and releasing Shukaku. At that moment, the Kgae booth exploded. \

Naruto ran though some hand signs and slammed his hand on the ground. In a poof of smoke, a large, three headed dog made out of fire, lava, and magma came onto the field. Pointing, Naruto said," Kill."

It attacked the sand rat and turned bits of it to glass from the heat of its attacks. Naruto used sore to appear on top of Shukaku and slapped Gaara several times, waking him. Smiling softly, Naruto spoke," Gaara, I know what it's like to be alone. Akainu-Sensei gave me an order to save you. He can give you a purpose and will acknowledge you."

Gaara nodded as Shukaku fell apart and Naruto dismissed his summons. Turning to the purple barrier housing his commanding officer, Naruto made his way up to it.

He stopped and watched as all the Kages and one Admiral brutally defeated the snake sannin. He smirked as a red headed sound kunoichi knelt in front of him, wimpering for mercy. He picked her and the one, Kin Tsuchi, up and slung them across his shoulders as he made his way to Akainu.

"Sir, I have taken care of my target and delivered the message. Also, I have two females wishing for mercy."

"Good job."

As all of them got to the arena floor to leave, they were stopped by a man wrapped I n bandages, using a cane, with one eye." Halt. You and Uzumaki Naruto are under arrest."

Sarutobi snarled," No they are not. Akainu is the leader of a new Konoha division, the MARINES, and Naruto is his apprentice."

And with that, Naruto went up in the world.

(Omake)

Naruto stood across from Neji and smirked before going through the summoning jutsu hand seals. Slamming his hands down, an Okama man in a tutu with swan shoes appeared.

Neji shuddered as the man spoke," Oh, its time for Bon Clay to take the stage."

And with that, he started to dance. Everyone in the arena died of brain aneurysms, except for Gai, who joined the man in his dance while using his Genjutsu of Doom.

That day, Obito Uchiha's plan to take over the world failed.

How can you take over a place that had exploded?

**AN: Hope ypu liked the Omake. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Next chapter time! And yes, Tayuya and Kin will be in Naruto's harem. In this chapter, the Marines of Konoha are founded!**

-Chapter 3-

Naruto and Akainu stood before the council as they discussed what to do. Most of the civilian side demanded Naruto, and Akainu, be used as studs to breed children, while others wanted them executed. The shinobi council wanted to just use them as studs, while the clan heads were curious.

Having enough, Sarutobi used his KI to shut them up. "Enough! Admiral Akainu is now the first Grand Admiral of Konoha's MARINE force, Naruto the first Vice-Admiral. The MARINES will be a form of army to be used by the future Hokage's as a military force to protect Fire Country. As we speak, a headquarters is being set up for them, and they will recruit at their own pace."

Akainu spoke up at that point. "We already have some prospects, such as Might Gai, Sarutobi Asuma, Yuhi Kurenai, Mitarashi Anko, and Inuzuka Hana for starters as the new Vice-Admirals. Then we have captains, who could be Rock Lee, Aburame Shino, Hyuga Neji, Higurashi Tenten, Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikimaru, and Hyuga Hinata. These are the most acceptable in terms of who would be able to perform their duties."

All of the clan heads were accepting of the choices. But the civilian council was not. One arrogant man stood. "Why should we allow you to choose who is worthy? After all, you are a total stranger to us."

Akainu looked at the man before he said. "A stranger with the power to kill all of you. Not to mention my student has that same power at his finger tips. And he has a bloodline. So yes, I do get to pick who joins the MARINES. Now, I believe the Old Man has a mission for me."

The Sandaime nodded as he said. "I need Naruto to track down my former student, Tsunade, and bring her back to be Hokage. I need a replacement and she is the only one, besides you, to be the best option."

Akainu gave a nod as he said. "I'll send Naruto right away."

(The next Day)

Naruto stood in his Vice-Admiral uniform as he looked at his traveling companions. As a show of good faith by the two allied villages, the Raikage and Tsuchikage had made both Karui and Kurotsuchi permanent ambassadors to Konoha. They were chosen by Naruto personally for this mission. Next to them was Rock Lee, as this mission would decide whether or not he would make captain in the MARINES. Jiraiya of the Sanin stood in front of them. "Alright team, let's go and get Tsunade!"

"Damn straight! While I want to be Hokage, I feel I should make Admiral first. After all, I will be one." Naruto said.

Exiting the village, Karui and Kurotsuchi looked at him in awe. Both of them had been pulled aside by their respective Kages and told to get on his good side, and maybe even carry his children. When asked why, they answered the same thing. "Powerful people shape the world. In order to survive, we must side with the strongest. He will one day be the most powerful in all the world. As such, we wish to stay his wrath. What better way than to have woman who are carrying his children?"

They blushed at that part. While he was handsome, they wanted to get to know him first.

As they thought this, Naruto and Lee were speaking. "All I'm saying Lee is, if you add kunai, knives, or swords to your Taijutsu, you can become that much stronger."

"But Naruto, I have no sword." The boy said. Naruto snapped his fingers and pulled a scroll out. Unsealing a weapon, a long sword shaped like a pole, he presented it to Lee. (Smoker's sword)

"Lee, this weapon is not a cutting tool. It is a bashing tool. I'm entrusting you to learn how to use it." The code-named 'Magma Fox' said.

Lee took the weapon and said. "Yosh! I can see that this is a very useful weapon! I can easily use this in my Strong Fist Style!"

Glad that the weird green suited boy liked the gift, Naruto said. "Lee, I want you to know that the Admiral and I have considered you to be one of the best potential recruits for the MARINES. Care to give it a whirl… Vice-Admiral Lee?"

Lee nodded, his eyes filled with stars. He pictured himself standing in front of his subordinates, giving them rousing speeches about the Flames of Youth.

(Tanazuka Gai- The next day)

Naruto used his superior senses to find the woman they were searching for, and smelling her cent in a bar, he made his way over. Watching as Jiraiya made a fool of himself, Naruto sat down.

Tsunade looked at the large man sitting with Jiraiya, and said. "did you take on another apprentice? What happened to the Yondaime?"

The white haired sage answered. "He's part of a new branch of Konoha, the MARINES. He is the second in command, Vice-Admiral Naruto Uzumaki. Otherwise known as 'The Magma Fox of Konoha' to others. We're here to bring you back to Konoha, whether through peace…"

"…or acts of extreme, violent, degrading, combat. The Old Man is tired of your shit. We get it, your loved ones are gone. So what? They died fighting for a dream, and here you are, spitting on that dream by being a scared bitch and refusing to return to the only home they had." Naruto finished. Tsunade looked at him in fury before she stood.

"Outside, _Vice-Admiral Naruto Uzumaki_. Let's see just WHO the pussy is when I kick your ass."

"Fine. But let's make this interesting. It's gonna be summons battle. Mine versus yours. I win, you come back and be the Hokage so the Old Man can be with his grandson. You win, and I WILLINGLY give the Uchiha several of my techniques he could use." Naruto said with a grin.

(Outside)

Naruto watched casually as Tsunade summoned Katsuya. The Slug Queen prepared herself for battle as Naruto bit his thumb, drawing his molten blood, and slamming it down.

The smoke cleared to reveal a massive three headed dog, made of molten rock, fir, and magma. It's skin was black, red and fiery cracks in it. Flaming eyes stared at the massive slug as all three heads let loose an earth shattering roar.

Tsunade looked at the summon in fear as she watched it look at Katsuya.

All at once, it charged.

The flaming head latched onto Katsuya and bit her with their molten teeth. The Slug Queen, in an effort to preserve herself, de-summoned back to her home. Tsunade looked at a grinning Naruto as he said. "And that is that. I win. Now let's go! I have to get the Marineford set up in Konoha! Knowing Admiral Akainu, he would just burn the building down."

Grabbing her and throwing her over his shoulder, the tall blonde whistled as the busty blonde yelled and screamed for him to put her down.

All in all, it was a rather… anticlimactic day.

Freezing, Naruto looked as two individuals entered the field.

He recognized them immediately.

Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki.

Shit just hit the fan.

**AN: And done. I haven't updated in a while, due to me being the writer and you the reader. As such, I will accept the smiling faces of the masses and give all of you waffles. Nuff said.**


End file.
